Fight to Win
by xpuckerman
Summary: This is about how Santana Lopez still loves Noah Puckerman after all thats happend with Quinn and Beth. Little does she know, Quinn is back after Puck again. Puck likes Santana, but he'll screw up..alot.. Read/Review! :
1. Chapter 1

It was about 7:40 am. I walked into the front doors of the hell hole. William Mckinley High School. I sighed walking straight to my locker. I did my little combination, twisted it and pulled it and opened my locker. I threw my Cheerios jacket in there, picking out a history book, and some other things. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Quinn approaching me. I thought to myself, "What? Her? Are you kidding me? If she comes over and tells me how bad my cheerleading is, which it's not.. Plus, shes the one who threw up during practice yesterday!" I sighed, not looking at her.

"Hey San.." Quinn seemed a bit down, but she also had a mean look in her eyes.

"Um.. hi?" I said, confused.

Quinn leaned against the wall, sighed and spoke up, "Santana.. I would really love for us.. to be friends once again."

I laughed, writing in one of my books then looked up at her. My eyes burned into hers. I could feel it.

"Whys that?" I asked, tapping my foot.

Quinn looked down at her feet then back to me, "I miss our sleepovers, and having you as my bestfriend. You could be my number two again..you know.."

That sentence literally pissed me off immensely. I looked straight at her.

"Your number two? I am certainly nobodys number two! You might be head cheerio, but everyone can CLEARLY see whos head bitch here. I can rule these bitches by myself. I do not want to be your friend. You betrayed me, and took a lot away from me. Including Puck. So leave." I felt a little sad from saying this to her. I knew it would burn Quinn in all the right places.

"You know what, Santana? Karmas gonna get you back. Just like it did for me." She said, trying to attempt to have a good comeback.

"Oh sweetie, your karmas number one bitch. Shutup and go get pregnant again."

With that, I slammed my locker shut and walked away, holding my head high. Just like a head bitch always does. I walked straight for Pucks locker which was down a little bit from mine and around the corner.

xxxx

sorry i had to make it short! next chapter will be good. anyone ship pucktana? i do. :)


	2. Chapter 2

I walked straight for Pucks locker. Thank god he was still there. My heart beated a little bit fast. I was scared. He didn't know that I still had feelings. I still cared for him deeply even if we did sleep together every Friday night after the football game. I wanted him to know how I felt. I hurt a little in the past year from all this baby drama. I was jealous of Quinn, I wish I got knocked up and had his baby. I would've treated him so much better. He looked at me just then, and my heart fluttered. He smirked looking at me, and I smiled softly at him. I approached him.

"Hey, babe." He said with a big smirk on his face.

I looked down at my shoes, then back to him. I could tell his eyes never left me.

"H-hi..Puck..I kind of..need..to talk to you about something." I managed to get out.

I was never the girl who was afraid to say things. Not even to him. Now I know it's the starting of, Pucks the only one who can make me like this.

"What is it, San?" He questioned, his eyes looking directly into mine. I felt chills running up my legs so fast. I then felt a blush creeping up my neck for no reason at all. I then blurted out everything.

"I-I I don't know what to do. I feel so much for you.. and I'm not joking. Ever since you got Quinn pregnant, I've been jealous. I always wanted to be in her spot. It's not about the hookups. Over the past year, you've shown a heart to me, and the rest of the Glee club. I like you..Puck. I don't know what to do about it."

I tapped my foot, my face turned bright red. Suddenly, it happened. His thumb softly stroked my bright blushing cheek. I smiled a bit at him, didn't know what was going to happen next. He leaned in, kissing me softly. I stood up a little more, kissing him back. So many things were going threw my mind. I couldn't think straight. Who was watching us? Anyone? Quinn? I was freaking out, but my body stayed still. Then we both pulled away, looking at eachother.

"I like you too San. I've always had.." He smiled down at me.

"Does this mean..were..?" I asked, biting my lip.

"Yes." He smiled.

"We are together now, babe." He murmured, smiling, wrapping his arm around me and shutting his locker. I smiled up at him. We started walking to Science class together. We already picked eachother to be lab partners this year. I was happy. Maybe Puck changed. We were almost to Science when I turned around to see Quinn glaring at Puck and I. Her face red with jealousy, and anger. I turned around and smiled at him, leaning up and kissing him softly, walking into the classroom with him. I won.


	3. Chapter 3

Puck and I walked into Miss. Barbs science class. We sat down in the back row, where all the you know..cool kids sit. Of course, Quinn came in with a late note from Sue. Wow. I shook my head. What, did she go cry into the bathroom then ask Sue for a late note? Or is Sue gonna take down Glee club again? Oh well, either way I don't care. I watched her walk to the back row, and sit right next to Puck. Who does she think she is? Prancing in here in her little skirt, and have the balls to sit next to well.. I shall say, my boyfriend! This didn't anger me too much, but I started talking and flirting with Puck so make sure she could hear me.

"Babe, you coming over after the game tonight?" I smirked at him, whispering at a length to make sure she could hear.

"It depends if I'm tired from the game or not.. but I probably won't be.." He winked, letting out a chuckle.

"Yeah. Well.. my parents are staying at my aunt's till Sunday for some funeral for a family member I don't know. And staying home on a Friday night is creepy for me. So why don't we carpool to the game, and you could spend the night at my house?" I asked, hoping he would agree with me.

"Yeah. Sure babe. I'd sure love to keep you company.." He smirked. I could so tell he was excited.

"NOAH! SANTANA! STOP TALKING BACK THERE! I CAN HEAR YOU!"

I turned around to see Miss. Barb glaring at Puck and I. Puck and I both nodded, then laughed to ourselves. Wow, she was a freaking drama queen! The next science lab I do, I should make it blow up her classroom. That'll show her. I laughed, I laughed, laying my head down on the desk. I soon felt something warm, creeping up my leg. I looked at Puck's hand running up my smooth, tanned right leg. I turned to look at him.

"What are you doing?" I chuckled.

"Just getting brownie points for tonight.." He laughed then took his hand away.

I rolled my eyes. 'Tease!' I thought.

**Friday Night. After the football game.**

I ran up to Puck right after the game ended. He scored the final touchdown. He turned to look at me as I ran and jumped right up into his arms. He smiled, spinning me around as I dropped my pom-poms. He laughed spinning me around faster, as I wrapped my legs around his waist.

"Stop! Stop! I'm gonna throw up!" I laughed loudly. He stopped spinning me around to look at me. He laughed.

"You know that final touchdown was for you babe. You shakin' your ass out there was amazing." He smirked.

"Oh. I did that just for you. I always tell Quinn to put it in the routine because I know how much you love it." I smirked, leaning in to kiss him.

He kissed me back, my soft lips touching his. I really did like this guy.. I mean.. maybe he changed? He hasn't talked really about sex yet. He's really nice to me. Maybe the reason he was an ass last year because of the baby drama? Oh well. A million things went threw my mind as I kissed him. I pulled away, jumping down from his arms, and he looked down at me.

"So.. I'm sleeping over?" He asked, smiling.

"Yes! You are. Were gonna watch Mean Girls, and I could paint your nails!" I laughed, jokingly.

He frowned. "Nooo!"

"I'm kidding babe." I leaned up, kissing his cheek lightly, as we headed to his truck.

We got to his truck, and I threw my WMHS back in the back, and he put his football stuff in the back too. He got in, and smiled at me as he pulled out of the parking lot, heading to my house.

_Next chapter might have smut! Hehehe._


End file.
